The invention concerns a toilet bowl comprising means to supply a hot water spray for washing after relieving a bodily need and a hot water jet for subsequent drying of the washed part of the body. There are known toilet bowls of this general type but they either do not provide for a heating of the water or require an additional water heater which considerably complicates their installation.